


Characters Rise Others Fall

by 0LunarChild0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LunarChild0/pseuds/0LunarChild0
Summary: Georges invited all of his contacts into one group chat... Oh boy...





	1. Hip Washingdad

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be based around Georges- Lafayette's son IRL.  
> All children of characters will now be siblings.

Georges woke up to notifications from a group chat he made. He could see several drunken messages from Alex sent the last night slowly being deleted.

He probably should've expecting adding several contacts listed "Dickhead" in Alexander's contact-list would be a bad idea. He only had a few contacts. Alex, Laf, John, just some of his brother's friends.

 **[Small_Baguette] :** "It's unfair all of you got drunk- while I'm left alone listening to dad's old stories of war!"

 **[Large_Baguette] :** "Georges- you're only 15. 6 years under the legal age."

 **[ReliableWithTheLadies] :** "Yeah. Plus we need more room to fuck."

 **[PreciousCinnaRoll] :** "Alex!"

 **[ImAGeneralWHEEE] :** "Well I all I know is Sam lost his virginity last night."

 ** _[Y'all Need Jesus]_** _has left the conversation._

 ** _[_ ImAGeneralWHEEE _] :_** "Sammy nuu-"

 ** _[Small_Baguette]_** _is now offline._

Sat his phone down. He already expected the pervy conversations from them.

He got out of bed, stretching. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. His father and older brother were already sitting at the table. Washington looking over Lafayette's shoulder while he texted in the group chat. 

"Why am I not invited to that chat-y thing. I know how to use the Internet!" George said. "Invite me or I'll ground you." 

"If you want to so much..." Georges said. He ran back up into his room for his phone. He came back and sat back down. Georges invited Washington to the chat. A ding came from his phone. Washington walked over to picked it up.

_**[Washingdad]** has joined the conversation._

**[ReliableWithTheLadies] :** "My dick is way bigger than yours. Shut up dick face."

 **[Washingdad] :** "what"

_**[ReliableWithTheLadies]** has deleted a message. 'My dick is way bigger than yours. Shut up dick face.'_

**[ImAGeneralWHEEE] :** "Who invited the old man."

 **[BestSchuyler] :** "Georges, Laf, and Alex are the only admins."

 **[Small_Baguette] :** "HE WOULD GROUND ME IF I DIDN'T-"

**[Washingdad]** _has changed their username to,_ _**[F]**._

**[F] :**  "Wrong key whoops."

 **[ImAGeneralWHEEE] :** "I vote we kick him."

 **[TheSaltiest] :**  "I second."

_**[F]** has changed their username to, **[The Hip Dad]**._

**[The Hip Dad] :** "There we go. B)"

 **[Bow Down Peasants] :** "I THIRD."

_**[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip]** is now online._

**[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip] :** "Can I be admin? I want to invite some people."

 **[Small_Baguette] :** "Sure!"

_**[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip]**  is now an admin._

_**[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip]** has invited: **[TheoWithBetterHair]** , **[FrancesBae], [EmoKid#1],** and  **[FuckTenLol]**._

**[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip] :** "Wait- how do I uninvite someone?!"

_**[FuckTenLol]** has joined the conversation. _

**[FuckTenLol] :** "Ew. Who invited me."

 **[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip] :** "LEAVE!"

 **[FuckTenLol] :** "Nah."

_**[TheoWithBetterHair]** has joined the conversation._

**[Small_Baguette] :**  "Oh hey, Theo..."

 **[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip] :** "Theo! Thank god someone here that will end my suffering."

 **[TheoWithBetterHair] :**  "Hey, Philip! <3"

_**[FrancesBae]** has joined the conversation._

**[FrancesBae] :** "Yay, I'm included!"

Georges sighed he turned off his phone and set it down. There was a reason he didn't invite Theo. He went back to his room and fell asleep

Georges woke up to knocking at his door. 

"Georges, some of you're little friends are over," Washington said. Georges quickly got up and changed out of his pajamas and into normal clothes. 

He opened his door and ran to the front door, opening it to find his friends standing there.

Philip, Theo, Frances, John PT, John M, all of his older brother's younger siblings.

"We wanted to go out and actually do stuff. I don't wanna sit around all day during the weekend," Philip said.

"Sure! What are you waiting for?" Georges said. "I'm going out, dad!" Washington waved.

"Be safe, don't get raped- if you enjoy it it's not rape!" Washington said before Georges left. 

"My fucking dad-" Georges laughed. The group of 13-15 year olds walked along to their first destination.

 

 


	2. Sibling Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger siblings go out and do shit. They got some icecream, went shopping, Charles was sold to George against his will. Normal stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post a chapter every day, or every other day.

When they made it to the park George IV went to the nearest bench and sat down.

"My feet hurt- our servants normally drive us," George complained.

"Oh shut it- you're so lazy," Frances said. Stephan sat right next to George.

"I'm sleepy," Stephan said. A familiar tune began to play in the distance. The several children all perked up, all of their aching feet or sleepiness disappeared.

"ICECREAM!" The children yelled in unison. They all ran to the icecream truck. 

"Wait, did anyone even bring money?" Theo asked.

"I did, but I'm only paying for Charles'," George said. "Unless- you all do a favor in return for me."

Stephan twirled his hair. 

"I'll do anything for you hot stuff- is that arousing enough?" Stephan said. 

"Stephan what the fUcK," William laughed. 

"Okay I'm assuming it's a deal. I want my icecream so hurry up you slowpokes," George said. The 11 children all ran up to the icecream truck and ordered. George grinned, his favor would be worth the money. He paid and they all squished together on the bench, which was only made for 5 people max- miraculously fitting 11. George insisted Charles to sit on his lap- 'it'd be much more comfortable'.

After the near-dozen children finished their icecream they got up. Martha felt her hair.

"I feel like I have macaroni in my hair- Thomas won't feed us nothing but Mac n cheese. Can you be a darlin' and check, Georges?" Martha asked. 

"How did Mac n Cheese get in your hair in the first place?" Georges asked.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT. NOW CHECK MY HAIR BEFORE YOU WON'T HAVE ANY." Martha yelled. 

"Someones on their period," John whispered. Martha shoved Theo out of the way to get to John. She grabbed him by the collar. 

"What did you fucking say about me you little rat? I will tear you to shreds- I will burn you alive- I'll kill you in the most slow and painful death imagined motherfucker-" Martha was so close to John's face their noses nearly hit. Georges pulled Martha back.

"Martha calm down-" Georges said. 

"Georges- if that bastard says any more shit about him- I'll do it- I swear!" Martha began to burst into tears, crying on Georges shoulder. He just awkwardly patted her back. 

"Changing the subject, we should get pizza!" Stephan said.

"Pizza is all you eat," William said. 

"No- I just had icecream!" Stephan said. William face-palmed.

Charles ran behind John PT. 

"Protect me from George p-please..." Charles whispered.

"Fuck off I don't want to deal with cry baby's like you," John PT said. Charles backed into George. George grabbed him from behind and pulled him in close. 

"Why did you leave me?" George asked. Charles whimpered.

"We should go shopping. I need something to get the Mac n cheese out of my hair," Martha said when she finally stopped crying. 

"If I can have Charles I'll pay for everything!" George said.

"Wait what?! N-" Charles said, but was cut off by Frances.

"Deal!" Frances said, shaking George's hand. 

"Frances- I don't think you can just sell Charles..." Philip said.

"Oh well, we already shook. George owns Charles now," Frances said. 

"Whatever. Let's go shopping!" Theo said. 

"I'll pay 100$ to whoever carries me," George said. 

"Will, if you carry George we'll split the money. Deal?" Martha said. Before William could answer she shook his hand. "Deal. Now carry him."

"Martha you can't keep doing this-" William said, but he did as told and just bridal-style carried George. 

When the children finally made it to the mall William dropped George on the ground in exhaustion.

"You're heavy," William said. 

"Insulted and dropped me! No pay!" George yelled. 

"Karma is going to fucking bite," William said. George smirked. 

"Whatever you say loser. Now where's Charles? I put him on my leash-" George said. 

"RUN CHARLES RUN-" John yelled. George turned his head to see Charles running away. 

"COME BACK THIS INSTANT CHARLES!" George yelled. George got up and death-glared John. He grabbed John by the neck. "You. Motherfucker." Theo pushed the two children apart.

"ENOUGH." Theo yelled. "You aren't killing John today." 

"CHARLES RETURN AND I WON'T BEAT YOU." George said.

"Wait- what?" Georges turned his head. Charles slowly walked back to George. George pat his head.

"Good Charles, now let's go shopping..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's all the characters, In case you were confused who they were.
> 
> Philip Hamilton  
> Frances Laurens  
> William Mulligan  
> Georges de La Fayette  
> Theodosia Burr Jr.  
> Stephan Van Rensselaer (Peggy's son)  
> Martha Jefferson  
> John Payne Todd (Madison's step-son)  
> George Frederick IV  
> Charles Seabury  
> John Lee


	3. Shopping Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children go shopping + drama~

Martha grabbed Georges' arm and pulled him along.

"I need a hat!" Martha said.

George held Charles tight.

"Don't ever leave me again..." George whispered.

Theo grabbed Philip's hand.

"Come on Pip~ let's get our pictures taken together!" Theo said. She grabbed his hand and skipped along over to the photo booth. Georges looked at Philip with envy as he was being pulled along by Martha.

As they made it to the girl's clothing Martha pulled Georges through the aisles looking for a perfect hat. She took a hat from where it sat.

"Ooh- look at this one! It's pretty!" Martha said. The hat was made from straw and decorated with magenta flowers. "I want this one. Let's go!" 

Stephan walked along the gaming aisle touching everything he passed. William pushing a cart full of his stuff close behind.

"Maybe you should get something other than games and food- there's more to life than games," William said. "I mean- you have three older sisters- don't they ever do anything with you?" Stephan rolled his eyes and dumped several more games into the cart.

"You're acting like Angie. You can kindly fuck off if it's such a big deal to you," Stephan said. 

"Oh... Okay," William said. He let go of the cart and ran out of the store. After leaving the mall he called his older brother. "Hercules- Stephan hates me! It's all my fault... Can you drive me home?..." He sniffled trying not to cry in public. 

"Er- I could bring John and Alex to help beat his ass for you," Hercules said. He turned around to see the two men making out. "Scratch that- I could bring Lafayette." 

"P-please don't..." William said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Hercules said, with that they hung up.

Frances built a fort of toilet paper. John PT had grabbed several things to attempt to break it, while John watched from a distance. He snickered.

"I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!" John yelled. Frances turned her head, her face was a light tint of pink.

"JOHN!" Frances yelled, only blushing even more. John PT turned around. But looked at Frances again.

"Ignore him. He's related to Lee- just as retarded as his older brother," John PT said. John grabbed a dog toy. 

"DON'T YOU DARE SHIT-TALK MY OLDER BROTHER!" John yelled. Frances came out of her toilet paper fort. Slightly shoving John PT out of the way. Frances took her hair out of a ponytail. She moved up close to John, so close their noses close to touching.

"John-" Frances said. 

"F-Frances what are you doing?!" John asked getting nervous. Frances closed her eyes. Then kicked him in the balls, which made him put his hands to his crotch and fall to the ground, crying in pain. Frances high-fived John PT.

"Let's go," Frances said, then the two left poor John on the floor. 

Georges was struggling to push along Martha's cart full of stuff. She obviously got her love of shopping from her brother.

"Hey- uh Martha? Maybe you could possibly take some things out?... I mean you don't really need some of this stuff..." Georges said.

"Nonsense! I'm buying food other than macaroni!" Martha said.

"Martha you don't need five bins of icecream..." Georges said.

"Well- I though maybe Stephan would eat some!" Martha said.

"Martha, I'm not the type of guy to be rude. But... I can not recall a single time you have shared in your entire life, and we have known each other since we were two," Georges said.

Stephan looked at all the games he put in the basket. He slowly put them back on the shelves. He left the cart there and went to look for Georges.

After searching for a few minutes he saw Martha throwing a hat at Georges. 

"Guys- I know Martha is abusing you with a hat right now, but I think Will hates me," Stephan said. Georges turned around. 

"What? That doesn't sound like him. What happened?" Georges asked.

"He was just acting like Angie so I got annoyed and told him to leave me alone- but then he ran away and I don't know where he went. I think he just really hates me..." Stephan said trying to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

"Screw Will-" Martha said, but was quickly cut off by Georges.

"MARTHA!" Georges scolded.

"Jeez. Forget Will. If he hates you so much he isn't worth your time. Let's just have fun and forget about him," Martha said, Stephan slowly nodded. "Okay good! Let's go find something else to do. I think I've finally got everything I wanted."

"Charles~ what's wrong sweety?~" George asked. Charles shoved George away from him.

"GEORGE LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T LIKE YOU. I NEVER WILL. NEVER HAD. YOU CAN'T KEEP HARASSING ME! I'M CALLING MY BROTHER," Charles snapped. He stormed out of the mall and called Samuel. "SAM- PLEASE COME PICK ME UP. GEORGE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"He takes too much after his brother," Samuel muttered. "I'll be there soon. Don't let him rape you." 

"George stay away! My big brother is coming and he will kick your ass!" Charles said. George rolled his eyes. A silver car nearly hit the two children, but swerved and drove into a nearby trash can. The driver rolled down the window.

"Sorry, Charles! I haven't gotten my drivers license yet!" Samuel said. Charles rushed to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"DRIVE!" Charles yelled.

"I'M SUING YOU BOTH! I COULD HAVE DIED!" George yelled as the car sped away. He stomped his foot. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" George fell to the ground having a temper tantrum. 


	4. And Then There Was Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip - Philip  
> FrancesBae - Frances  
> WILL You Marry Me - William  
> Small_Baguette - Georges  
> TheoWithBetterHair - Theo  
> BetterThanPersonAbove - Stephan  
> Lord n Savior - Martha  
> EmoKid#1 - John PT  
> Prince of Gay - George  
> Hear Ye Hear Ye I'm Gay - Charles  
> LolHeGotShot - John

After Theo and Philip took their pictures they began looking for the others, and came across John clutching his crotch.

"Lemme guess- you tried flirting with Frances again, didn't you?" Theo said.

"She fucking kicked me in the balls-" John said. Philip helped John up.

"We're looking for the others, did you see where they went. We need to be heading back home soon," Theo said. John shook his head.

"Well, I know Charles and George went together, Will and Stephan, and the Georges and Martha went to find her a hat, let's look for them first," Theo said. 

~~

As they continued on their 'journey' it didn't take long for the three to find Stephan climbing into the basket Georges was pushing and Martha adding more stuff into the basket. 

"I thought Will was with you Stephan? Where did he go?" Theo asked. Stephan looked away.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Georges said. 

"I saw William leave. Charles did too, but George didn't come," Frances said as she walked up to the others with John PT close behind. 

"Well we need to get George, then," Theo said.

~~

After the children bought their mountain of stuff - and got George - they left the store. Martha pulled out her phone and dialed someone.

"Thomas I need you to pick us up. I don't care if you're on a date with James! Hurry up it's freezing out here!" Martha said. With the that she hung up. 

"Hey, what's this?" Philip asked as he took out a packaged box that was in the bag Stephan brought. Stephan quickly ripped the box out of Philip's hand and made sure there was no rips or folds. He put the box in a separate pouch and took his bag back. 

"None of your business," Stephan said.

~~

Martha waved to a blue car as it passed by. 

"Finally Thomas- I thought you were never going to come back I was about to eat Stephan!" Martha said. Stephan looked at his arm that Martha knawed on.

"About to?" Stephan said.

The 9 children + the shit load of things the children bought all squeezed into the car. Martha took the luxury of the front seat, while the others all squeezed together in the back.

~~ 

Georges waved to the others as he walked back to his house. He opened the door which was unlocked.

"Dad? Laf? I'm home?" Georges said. There was no sign of either of them. "Weird." He went up to his room and texted the others.

**~Plans To Take Over The World~**

**[Small_Baguette] :** "Dad and Laf aren't home. Anyone down for a sleepover?" 

 **[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip] :** "HELL YAH"

 **[TheoWithBetterHair] :** "Yep I'll come!"

 **[Lord n Savior] :** "I'll bring the booze!"

 **[EmoKid#1] :**  "Alcohol has summoned me. What's going on?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, I write each chapter a day before posting, and I had to re-write this entire chapter because the draft didn't save. So I hope you enjoyed my suffering. ,-,


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges hosts a party, Martha and John PT get drunk as fuck.

**[Small_Baguette] :** "I'm hosting a sleepover party!"

 **[Lord n Savior] :**  "Alcohol included."

 **[BetterThanPersonAbove] :**  "If there's no snacks I won't come."

 **[Small_Baguette] :**  "Alcohol + Snacks included."

 **[Lord n Savior] :**  "Fuck you Stephan. I'm going to kick your ass when I get there."

 **[BetterThanPersonAbove] :** "Protect me, John pls."

 **[EmoKid#1] :**  "50$"

 **[BetterThanPersonAbove] :**  "Deal."

 **[Hear Ye Hear Ye I'm Gay] :**  "Guys George is trying to kill me."

 **[LolHeGotShot] :** "I'll protect you Charles <3"

 **[Hear Ye Hear Ye I'm Gay] :** "wow that's gay"

_**[LolHeGotShot]** has deleted a message. 'I'll protect you Charles <3'._

_**[Small_Baguette]** has changed **[LolHeGotShot]** 's username to **[ComingForThatSeabooty]**._

**[ComingForThatSeabooty] :**  "Hey! Change my username back!!"

 **[Small_Baguette] :** "nope. only until you admit you like Charles."

 **[ComingForThatSeabooty] :**  "No way! I'm not gay! I. Am. Straight. I like Frances." 

 **[FrancesBae] :**  "ew"

 **[Small_Baguette] :** "Guys, don't tell him how to change his username."

_**[WILL You Marry Me]** is online._

**[WILL You Marry Me] :**  "What's going on?"

 **[BetterThanPersonAbove] :**  "Will! Listen to me! I'm sorry!"

_**[WILL You Marry Me]** is now offline._

**[Prince of Gay] :** "lol what happened between those 2 gays?"

 **[MyNameIsPoetIAmAPhilip] :**  "bitch shuddup your username is 'Prince of Gay'."

 **[Prince of Gay] :**  "I feel attacked."

~~

It was 7:30- the time Georges assigned for the sleepover/party, and Philip and Theo were the first two. Georges ran to the door and opened it. 

"Come in!" Georges said, the two did so. They looked around the room- Georges sure decorated the house. The lights were off, but Glowsticks were taped on the ceiling, walls, and furniture. There was a table in the living room with two large bowls of chips, and another bowl which held punch. 

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Philip asked looking around.

"It's a secret," Georges said. 

~~

Soon Martha came with several bottles of vodka- which she stole from her brother. By 7:42 everyone arrived, George being last because he wanted to be 'fashionably late'.

Stephan was already stuffing his face with the chips, and John PT was chugging several shots of vodka, being cheered on by several others. William sat in the corner, not really wanting to be here. 

"I can smell rainbows-" John PT said before falling to the ground. Georges got a cup of punch. He tripped over John PT and the cup of punch spilled all over Martha and Theo. 

Martha was already extremely drunk, so she simply looked at her dress.

"Fuck I'm on my period again-" Martha said, before going to the bathroom to attempt to wipe the punch off. Theo looked at her new pink dress and then back at Georges.

"GEORGES! I JUST GOT THIS!" Theo yelled. 

"Sorry?..." Georges said. Philip took Theo's arm.

"Theo- calm down, it'll come off in the wash," Philip said. Theo sighed.

"Okay- but if it doesn't come off Georges is buying me a new one!" Theo said. Georges got up and pulled John PT up and sat him down on the couch. He looked at Philip and Theo and sighed.


	6. Aftermath

~~

Georges woke up on the couch beside John PT. He looked around.

"Oh yea- I forgot," Georges said. Martha woke up on top of John. William looked around, he spotted a small package beside him with his name on it. 

"Huh?" He said. He opened it up, it had a card and a watch. "Ooh-" he put the new watch on his wrist, then read the card.

 _'Will, I am sorry... Please forgive me. ~Stephan.'_  

William looked around for Stephan and saw him wrapped in a blanket on the floor. He chuckled. 

Martha sat up. She looked at John and then puked. 

"Ew. I would say sorry but I don't want to," Martha said. She wobbly got up and went and sat on the couch. 

~~

Lafayette and Washington arrived back home. Lafayette knocked, but got no reply so he unlocked the door. Finding the mess of drunk children, alcohol, and vomit. 

"GEORGES-" Washington yelled. Georges stood up.

"Why yes dear father which I love so much?" Georges asked. 

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." Washington asked. "Gone to visit Alexander for one day and came home to this."

"I will start cleaning-" Georges said. He raced out of the room.

~~


End file.
